The hospital room
by redichigo
Summary: Naruto's been badly hurt. Luckily, Help is on the way! Right? NaruHina CHapter two's up and running!
1. The accident

_Drip. Drip. _It began to rain. Oh well. It didn't matter. Not to him, at least.

"ARGH! I gotta keep training if I ever want to beat him!" He continued. Punching furiously at the log, his knuckles began to bleed. Using his hands, he formed a hand sign that resembled a T.

"Kage Bunshin No Justu!" A puff of smoke emerged. As the smoke cleared away, it revealed a clone. The clone then quickly used both of his hands and made circular motions over the original's right hand. Slowly, a sphere glowing with chakra appeared on his hand. He grasped it, and started running. The clone disappeared within a puff of smoke, and he screamed loud enough for the whole forest to hear,

"RASENGAN!" The log blasted into tiny splinters. He panted heavily, smiling.

A girl watches in awe behind a tree from afar.

"Naruto," she whispered. "You're improving." She turned around to leave. He was almost done anyway, and she didn't want to get caught watching him.

Crack

She spun around and ran towards the direction of the sound.

"Naruto! I'm coming!" She found him grasping onto his leg, blood spread everywhere. He smiled weakly.

"hey, Hinata." Hinata slowly grew faint at the sigtht of the blood."

"Naruto, I'm going to get help, ok? Just stay where you are."

"Sure Hinata-chan. Thanks." Quickly, she ran towards the hopsital, as fast as her legs could carry her.

Images of blood lingered on her mind. _I got to get help. He's in serious danger. Hang on Naruto!_ She flinched as she sprained her ankle. _No-now's not the time to worry about this,_ she thought._ This pain doesn't even compare to Naruto's. _

redichigo: And that's the end of chapter one! thanks for reading it!

Naruto: Hey...why am I the one who gets hurt?

redichigo:cuz your the kind of character that always gets himself in trouble. See? Look what you did? Hinata's hurt now! whacks Naruto on the head

Naruto: oww...

Redichigo: Well, once again, thx for reading this chappie! I'll be sure to update soon!

Naruto:Yea! Real soon! Believe it!

Redichigo:NARUTO! say 'dattebayo' instead of 'believe it'. the english you freaks me out!

Naruto:ok,ok. just don't hit me.

redicgigo: whacks Naruto..again


	2. Worrying

Hinata paced back and forth, back and forth. _Will he be alright? Was I too late?_ It had been almost three hours since she had sent for help--yet her mind still worries. She remembered it all too clearly, like it just happened a second ago.

_She ran out of the forest, still running as fast as her body could allow. 'Naruto's in trouble! Faster Hinata, faster! He's depending on you. Hurry!' The backround of trees was no longer visable-instead she saw buildings of all sorts. She ran past the ramen stall, heading for the_ _hopstipal. She burst through the doors, and ran straight towards the nearest medic-ninja she could find. _

_"Somebody's really hurt! You have to help him NOW!" The medic-ninja carefully read her expresesion. There was panic written all over it. He replied calmly,_

_"ok. We'll send help as soon as we can. Just give me the coordinates of the person's location."_

She paced back and forth across the waiting room. Back and forth. _He has to be alright. He's Naruto. He can't be hurt, he just can't!_

"You're worrying too much, Hinata." She jumped at the voice, and turned around. A boy around her age was sitting on the bench. He had dark brown hair, and had a red triangle shaped like a fang on each cheek. Besides him was a small dog wagging his talk. The dog barked and scurried to Hinata. She knelt down to pet him.

"Kiba! I umm...I didn't notice you were there." She really hadn't. He laughed.

"That's because you were too busy pacing back and forth to notice."

"Uh, yeah...I guesss" She began twiddling her thumbs together. It was really the only thing to do when she was nervous. It always calmed her down alot, although it wasn't really working now.

"Hinata," Kiba's face suddenly turned serious. "Tell me what happened. You really don't look well." Her face turned red.

"Kiba, nothing happened." He stared into her eyes.

"Hinata-I've been your teammate since we were twelve. I know that something happened. Just tell me Hinata." She could hold it in any longer. It almost felt like she was going to explode. If she didn't tell him now, she would most likely do it later.

"Hai." She told him everything.

redichigo: and yup. That's about it. Thanks for reading it. Sorry it took so long to update. I just got really busy.

Naruto:Heyy...How come I'm not in here?

redichigo:Shutup.


End file.
